The Boogeyman
by bookworm326
Summary: Clarice has dreams also nightmares, months after the events at Paul Krendlers' house. While unbenknownst to Clarice. Hannibal Lector continues to pursue her. So will it end with a happily ever after?, or will it once again end with unfullfilled desires?
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Chapter One

"Well now it has come to this eh Clarice" Dr. Lector said in a tone like it was a regular conversation they were having instead of a final battle between Beauty and the Beast.

Clarice was wearing a midnight black dress with a v neck opening at the nape of her neck. Dr. Lector was adorned in a men's' tuxedo that was also midnight also. Clarice had her hair loose. The wind was blowing strands into her eyes. Determination within them she aimed her 45. Magnum at Dr. Lector preparing to shoot Dr. Lector if he even made one move toward her.

"Dr. Lector please don't make me do this put your hands over your head and get on the ground NOW" even though she said this in voice of command inside she was shaking up all over in her insides."

Tisk, Tisk oh Clarice I do believe that after all these years we would have been passed such formalities"

Clarice hesitated "All right Dr. …Hannibal." Now that's better isn't it? Dr. Lector perked up than."

Okey, Dokey than. Now there is a little complication that you and I must remedy."

Clarice raised an eyebrow and replied "What?!" Dr. Lector did not answer; he walked slowly toward Clarice in a determined manner.

" Freeze!" Clarice tried to say in her usual federal investigators' tone. But her face and body were betraying her, her heartbeat increased, rapidly, the gun felt useless in her hands. She felt like she was waving a squirt gun in front of the boogeyman. Dr. Lector was not but two feet from her when Clarice panicked and started firing her gun at him for one and only one reason. Desperation. But the bullets did not even make contact with the good doctor it seemed like the bullets would pass through him like he was not he even there. But he was very much there finally before Clarice could even reload; Dr Lector grabbed her arm in a bone-crushing grip the bullets clattered uselessly to the ground in the sort of sort slow motion you would see in those replays you would see on super bowl night. Dr. Lector replied after that action.

"Now that's over there is something that I have always wanted to say to you but I never had the chance now that chance is open to me." Clarice eyes widened because she had the feeling of what he was going to declare to her.

Dr. Lector leaned forward to her face before his lips even touched hers, she had a sudden memory return to her: _Clarice could not believe that it was only ten years ago that she had first encountered Hannibal lector for the first time. It was a time when she had believed that the world of the F.B.I was black and white; she had once believed that if she got the job done everyone one would appreciate her she knew better now. Clarice M. Starling was standing in a elevator waiting patiently for it to reach the fifth floor into the room where cage that Dr. Lector had resided hours before his famous escape taking with him the lives of two officers, and ambulance crew and a tourist. In the elevator waiting with anticipation in her arms Dr Lectors drawings she had picked up from the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Standing next her _

_was a young officer, he had the posture of someone who probably after work was a goof -off. Suddenly out of the blue he asked an innocent question that now would leave her pondering for hours, _

_"Is it true what they say?" Clarice looked up "Hmm?'' That he's some kind of a vampire?" Clarice stated matter of fact. _

_"They don't have a name for what he is" _When his lips connected to hers Clarice had the answer and the truth was it scared the living hell out of her.

"_LOVE"_.


	2. Chapter 2 The Run

Chapter Two

"Gasp!!" Clarice sat up quickly; sweat clinging to her brow, eyes wide like a deer caught in front of incoming headlights of a car. For a minute Clarice just sat there quietly in deep thought. For years now the dreams were just blurred visions of her past similar to abstract paintings she had seen at the museum with her father when she was just eight years old, it was two years before she lost her father to two cowardly robbers of a drug store her father had been sent out to patrol for his department. The one thing she could without a doubt remember seeing in her twisted nightmares was the eyes, his eyes shining at her like two polished rubies held up in the firelight, she would not…..no could not forget those eyes. It was the first time she had ever dreamed of a direct confrontation with him. The surprising thing was that for years she had known of her true feelings for Dr. Lector but had always placed it in the back of her mind and her heart. But it was the first time that she had realized directly of her feeling for him.

Clarice sighed "Just my luck I'm in love with a serial killer….no not just any serial killer an insane one and just when I had thought that my life couldn't get any more complicated than this" Clarice without realizing it felt tears blur her eyes. Than she felt more tears and her shoulders begin to shake, than the final strike to her pride…she begin to sob but the thing was she could not figure out whether her tears were of happiness or of sorrow. She sobbed quietly for a couple of minutes but to Clarice it seemed to be years.

The funny thing was she had had a chance to run with him but she had rejected it. For what??…oh that's right the F.B.I, the men who had turned her backs on her when she had most needed their help they had chosen to believe her enemy Paul Krendler and for that it had costed him his life at the hand of the man that while everyone despised him, she was the only one who loved him. Clarice was still in deep thought about everything while she slipped out of her night clothes and into her running suit and her good tennis shoes. After this daily ritual she walked out of the bedroom as she would do everyday, grabbed her IPod, first before she would jog out of the house she stopped in the kitchen, checked her answering machine and the number on the machine beeped the number 5. Clarice did not have to check the machine to know who it was, it was probably her former boss Jack Crawford and her so called friend Ardelia Mapp. She didn't have time to listen to their bullshit she had already heard the line before. So she just shrugged, turned on her IPod and jogged out the door to the waiting daylight.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Guardian

Chapter Three

Across the street there was a man wearing a trench coat, dark glasses, and a black fedora smoking a cigar. Watching Clarice as she jogged out of the house as she had done every morning for the last ten years. The man put out the cigar threw it on the ground and removed his glasses. As Clarice jogged forward oblivious to the presence across the street, maroon eyes followed her every move as she continued forward. Dr. Lector stared after Clarice and to him it was like staring at the most perfect sunrise after so many years of only looking at newspaper clippings from the National Tattler. Dr. Lector placed his glasses back over his eyes and proceeded to follow her. Clarice ran for about two miles than stopped at the avenue of Blackwell and Forest rd. Two feet from Clarice was a tree big enough to hide behind it a man. Hiding behind was Marcus D. Shipatrick known only to the state police and F.B.I as the Virginia Slasher he had been out looking for new victims when he had happened to spot Clarice and thought that without a doubt that she was perfect. So he reached into his left front pocket and took out a switchblade what he had not counted on was for the good doctor to find him because his switchblade reflected the light. As he was taking a step forward Marcus felt a bone crushing grip on his shoulder.

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed in surprise but what he saw might have well been the devil himself.

"Going Somewhere?" Dr Lector said in mock puzzlement. Marcus was so shocked that all he could do was shake his head.

"I thought not" Dr. Lector replied in smug tone of voice. Suddenly with the speed that would have shamed a viper. Dr. Lector grabbed Marcus in a bone crushing headlock and covered the mans' mouth. Clarice oblivious to the events happening a few feet away from her jogged along away from the other two.

"Now where we?" Lector hissed into the man's ear"oh that's right it involves this" Dr. Lector held up the switchblade to Marcus's throat just to make sure that he knew just what was in store for him. Marcus's eyes widened at the sight of his own knife against him…

Dr. Lector was finished with Marcus in no time at all. After that Lector picked up the blade and stared at it for a minute he had long since wiped the blood away all he saw staring back at him were his own eyes. Dr. Lector with a good arm and years of practice hurled the knife at the tree and it landed all the way to the hilt. Dr. Lector took a minute to stare at Marcus hate blazing in his eyes. Than he walked away, Dr. Lector made a decision he pondered about it for a bit and decided he was going to pay a visit to Clarice. First things first he was going to write a letter and if he played his cards right. He might just get to see her…Face to Face.


End file.
